pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whiplash513
-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Welcome to PvXwiki. Please experiment with wikicode in the sandbox, instead of builds or templates. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:02, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :: looks like a pc exploded on ur userpage lol [[User:Howe304|''Howe304]] FunnyAlso 15:59, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::: wtf is up with 1111 wilderness, im pretty sure its just trolling :P [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 10:43, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Epic Way Has been moved to Build:Mo/W Epic Way as per PvX:NAME. -- Jebuscontests 20:22, 11 November 2008 (EST) Links If you want to link to something else inside PvXwiki, just put Build:Any/any Name and it provides a link to it. You can also press the magic button on the toolbar for internal links. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 10:15, 23 November 2008 (EST) :ty, i kept trying to do it wiht {{ not Whiplash513 10:34, 23 November 2008 (EST) By the way, I can make you a signature if you want with a picture also. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:44, 23 November 2008 (EST) :could u make me a signature w/ the martyr icon? that would be cool Whiplash513 17:25, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Sorry if you don't like it [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] , but if you want to use it, paste [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] into Nickname in My Preferences with Raw Signatures checked. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:36, 23 November 2008 (EST) Whiplash513 16:43, 24 November 2008 (EST) [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 16:44, 24 November 2008 (EST) hawt rawr PvX:SIGN should say how to make a sig. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:45, 23 November 2008 (EST) Build:W/A Beguiling Sword This build is bad, but stop trying to be a fricken elitest, srsly, ive seen your builds and they don't look epic win... →'J.J. berks ' 23:28, 26 November 2008 (EST) :Zzz, the voting will do the talking stop raging jj--ShadowRelyk 00:06, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::I'm not raging, im not a fan of people bein elitist, i know the build is crap, but srsly, you have to agree with me, total epic fail, is an elitist remark. →'J.J. berks ' 22:35, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::how can u take someone serious when they r using the word "epic" or "fail". its a joke plz go chill [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 22:58, 27 November 2008 (EST) Socking Is bad: # Whiplash513 (Talk | contribs | block) (Check) (22:00, 30 September 2008 -- 22:01, 28 November 2008) 121 1. 68.42.0.185 # NoobPwner (Talk | contribs | block) (Check) (21:51, 28 November 2008 -- 21:59, 28 November 2008) 9 1. 68.42.0.185 (the fact noobpwner got 8 votes than voted perfect on the same build as you also lead me to believe this). The sock has been perma'd, and I'm blocking you for a week. If you want to contact me, use my e-mail (Phenaxkian@hotmail.co.uk), and not the wiki. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:28, 28 November 2008 (EST) :i saw noobpwner in left 4 dead. He fails hard as a boomer [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:28, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::YAY!!!!!!!! IM NOT BANNED ANYMORE! im not socking again :'( and that guy u saw wasnt me [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 17:44, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::how wasnt it you, same IP same votes on the builds u made?? →'J.J. berks ' 18:12, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::i was talking to pwnage muffin, i was saying the guy he was with the same name on sumthing else wasnt me [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 18:52, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::O my bad =P soz wiplash... →'J.J. berks ' 19:33, 6 December 2008 (EST) Build:Mo/W AoF Arena Monk From Trash to Great = Vandilism... →'J.J. berks ' 22:01, 9 December 2008 (EST) :from trash to great = christmas miracle! merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 22:09, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::you make me lol... fur real →'J.J. berks ' 22:10, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::i do believe ya me lulzzzzzz [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 22:10, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::Dont do it again-- ChristmasRelyk 22:54, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::i didnt do it *wink wink* just dont look at that pages history [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 15:38, 10 December 2008 (EST) Guess what You're horrible >.>-- ChristmasRelyk 20:13, 10 December 2008 (EST) :yeah but i just dont care bout pvx that much so i like to fuck w/ it [[User:Whiplash513|'Whip']][[User talk:Whiplash513|'lash']] 20:15, 10 December 2008 (EST)